


He Wishes

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	He Wishes

Sometimes, down in the lab, fixing things, patching up suits and wiping down desks, Peter's eyes will linger.

And the teen will stare at his mentor, at Tony Stark. He would let his eyes drift down the defined shape of his back, to the curvature of his ass. He would watch as Tony would turn and stretch, and see a single bead of sweat roll from his chin to his chest. That rippling chest.

And he wishes for pain.

He stares, and wishes his mentor would bend him over the desk. Wishes for his vocal cords to tear as he screams, as Mr Stark rips his clothes from him. He bites his lips and rubs his thighs together when he imagines how Mr stark would make him feel so dirty. How he would cause him both so much pain and so much pleasure, pushing inside of him, forcing himself in and out of the teen, grunting and groaning and holding on tight to pale skin until it bruised. Digging his teeth into a shaped shoulder, and forcing moans from Peter's mouth.

It's terrible. Awful. Repulsive.

Its all Peter wants.

He really, truly, wishes Tony would just rape him already.

And then the man himself, the object of his fantasies, catches his gaze and meets his eye. And grins completely innocently before returning to his work.

And Peter needs a long shower.


End file.
